Savior
by General-MeMow
Summary: Elsa didn't want to hurt her baby sister, so when she started having un-natural feelings for her, she left. However, when Anna gets into an abusive relationship, Elsa must confront her feelings to go save her sister. (bad with summaries lol) Warning: Elsanna, icest, abuse, language, smut, yea there is a lot going on in this one lol
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock on my dress started to blare a horrible siren, as if the world was ending. I reached over and gently hit the button to silence it, forcing myself to sit up and rub my eyes. The sun was just peaking over the hills and my room was lit only by the faint glow. As I pushed the thin blankets to the side, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

The tiled floor was cold on my bare feet but I didn't mind, it felt nice actually. Stripping down I ran the shower and let my long white hair out of the braid I had it in, the locks falling down in a wavy way.

After my shower I walked into my room with only a towel on, picking out my clothes for the day, this has become a daily routine. I didn't mind living alone, but I missed her so much. That warm smile that would great me in the morning, or the way she would wake me up in the middle of the night to play with her, even though we are both in our early twenties.

I ruined it though, I became a sick monster and could no longer contain my feelings for her. I wanted to be with my sister, and everyone knew that was wrong. How would she feel if she knew?

I finally got dressed and headed down the stairs to the living room, flicking on the TV to see the weather for today. Cold, as always. What was I to expect when I moved from California to New York.

I walked out of the house and grabbed the mail, setting it on the kitchen counter as I walked back in. After walking away and turned my head in confusion as a small pink envelope slid out from between the others.

Walking over to the mail, I picked up the pink one and my heart jumped. "Anna..." I hesitated to open it, there where two hearts locked together on the front, and I almost instantly knew what that would mean.

I took my pale hand and slowly opened the envelope, it felt to me like it was taking hours. As I finally got it open, my eyes couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face.

_'You are invited to attend the wedding of_

_Hans Isles & Anna Arendelle'_

I know it is impossible, but I swear that on that day, the neighbors could hear the cracked sound of my heart breaking. I simply set the letter down, and headed back for my room, shutting the door and let all my emotions go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I looked into the mirror, my hair was put up in a braid that wrapped around my head and my freckled skin was covered in make up. This was my day, the day every girl dreams about, but I couldn't help but feel a bit of sorrow.

I knew she wasn't coming, It was a lost cause to send out that letter, and it took so long to track down her address. I let out a deep sigh and there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." I tried to gather the happiness that is usually in my voice all the time, but it cracked. As my cousin walked in I knew she figured out something was wrong. The short brunette walked up to me, with a smile on her face, and rubbed my arm.

"nervous?" I simply nodded and sat down in the chair, which was a lot harder to do with this corset on than I though. The white gown drapped around my feet and I placed my head in my hands.

Rapunzel bent down and placed her hands on my knees. "Its okay, you're going to have a beautiful wedding, and then you get to go on your honeymoon." She was trying to lighten the mood by winking at me and it did make a giggle escape my throat.

"Yeah, It's just, I thought she would be here." I whispered the words and the small brunette knew who I was talking about. She simply sighed and stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know sweetie, we all thought she would come."

I tried to compose myself as a gentle knock came at my door. "Five minutes till the wedding Anna." the voice of my best friend came ringing through the door and I let out a small smile.

"Thank you Kristoff." Was all my cousin said and then she looked at me. "He really is a great guy, to be doing all of this for you." I nodded at her and then stood up, looking at the clock.

Rapunzel cleared her throat, I could tell she didn't want to ask what she was going too, but she did anyways. "So, who is going to give you away?"

The question hurt more than i thought it would, my parents had both died in a boating accident one summer while on vacation, and my backup was Elsa, who refused to show up.

As I went to open my mouth to answer the question, the door swung open slightly, causing us to both turn and look. "I guess that would be my job."

Her voice sent chills down my spine, like she was talking with ice in her breath and I looked up as quickly as possible. Once I caught a glimpse of her face, I could feel the tears about to fall. She was so beautiful, her white hair done up sort of like mine and her blue dress that hugged her perfectly.

I didn't know what to say, so i simply stood there, my mouth open like an idiot and then Elsa started to move. "Unless you don't want me too?"

Then I realized that this was real, it was really happening. Elsa came here for my wedding, and she was standing right in front of me. "No! I mean yes, I want you too." I took a deep breath and walked over to Elsa, placing my hands together and close to my chest.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I whispered and then launched myself into her arms, wrapping mine tightly around her neck. I could feel her hesitate, she didn't want to hug me back. What did I do to make her so mad at me.

Then I felt her arms snake around my waist and I didn't want to move. It was Rapunzel who ruined this moment. Tapping me on the shoulder and pointing to the clock.

The time flew by so fast, the next thing I know, Elsa has her arm linked with mine, and we are walking towards the priest and Hans. I can tell Elsa doesn't want to do this, but I am so happy she is. I still am not sure what I did to make her angry, but at least she is here with me now.

As we approach the end of the walkway, I look over at Elsa and she hugs me, it felt like she didn't want to let go. Then she looked up into my eyes and I could see so many emotions in hers. She kissed my cheek, the kiss was so close to my mouth, that I thought I could taste her lips.

I thought nothing of it and simply passed it off as a nervous mistake on her part, then she looked up at Hans and got serious. "You had better take good care of her." It sounded like a threat but I didn't think too much into that either.

Elsa acted funny when she got nervous and I knew this, so I would just explain this to Hans later at the reception. As I stepped away from Elsa and up next to Hans, I watched as the blonde didn't return to her seat, she didn't even stay in the room.

After Elsa gave me away to Hans, she walked out of the church and out of my life. I didn't see or hear from her again, and it broke my heart. She wasn't at the reception, or my house, I even called around Hotels to see if she was staying in any of them.

Elsa had left, for the third time in my life, my big sister walked out of it. I cried myself to sleep that night, Hans held me and told me it would be alright, but I didn't believe him. I did something to anger the only other person who raised me, and now she was gone.

**AN: Hey guys, this is going to be my side story to work on while I have writers block for 'Even at Worlds End' I hope you like this story and any fav/review/follow is highly appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later

I got home from work at the local ice skating ring, teaching children how to skate and monitoring the people around the ring. The one thing that caught my attention when I walked through the door was the red flashing light on the answering machine.

"No one ever calls me, who left a voice mail?" I whispered to myself as I walked to the phone hook in the kitchen. I stared at it for a while before deciding to ignore it, it couldn't be too important, more than likely it was just a bill reminder.

I walked to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before shutting the door and walking to the living room. Grabbing the remote I flicked on the TV and sat on the couch, watching NCIS. However, I couldn't get into the show without thinking about that message.

I don't know why, but something kept telling me I had to listen to it. "Whatever, if it will calm my conscience." I mumbled as I walked back to the kitchen and pushed the button. The same automated voice came on that told me I had one new message.

As soon as the messaged played, I felt my heart rate quicken and I dropped the bottle that was in my hand. How long had it been since I had heard that voice, that beautiful soft voice. The messaged stopped and I just stood there, realizing that I hadn't actually listened to what she had to say.

I reached over and pushed the button again, this time listening very closely. The first thing I noticed was the crack in her voice, was she crying? Then I felt anger as I listened to it, she was hiding something in this message. I played it again.

"_Elsa...I know I did something too upset you, and I'm sorry...I just had to find your number though. Some things happened here, this marriage isn't what I expected it to be...Could you please, just come back. I miss you Elsa...I need you_."

I hadn't realized that I was standing there for fifteen minutes after the message ended. So many questions running through my mind had made me lose track of time. Why was she so upset? What was wrong with her marriage? Is she getting a divorce?

I eventually looked at the number on the caller id and debated calling her back. I needed to know if she was okay. The small voice in the back of my mind told me that If I really wanted to know, I would go find out myself.

So I did, I went online and bought a plan ticket to go to California that night, I wasn't thinking racially because I had no clue where she lived now or if she was even still in California but I didn't care. Something was wrong with my baby sister and I had to find out what.

Racing to my room I grabbed the suitcase from under my bed, opening it and rushing to the closet. I started to shove all my clothes into the bag and then went to the bathroom, grabbing everything from in there, but stopping at the medicine cabinet.

My eyes looked over at the bottle of pills, the ones that my therapist put me on to keep me sane. They where suppose to help me, they where suppose to make it all better, but they didn't work. I skipped the bottle and ran back into my room.

Shoving everything into the bag, I headed down the stairs, looking at the clock on the microwave. It was only five o' clock, and my plane didn't leave till seven. I took the time to grab the phone and call someone who would know what was going on. Someone who was as close to Anna as I used to be, when we were kids.

The phone rang three times before I heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?" I wasn't sure what to say. Oh hey, this is Elsa, the cousin that bailed out on my sister's wedding and disappeared for five years. That would work great. "Hello" Came her voice again and I realized I had to say something. I cleared my throat and took a breath.

"Rapunzel? This is Elsa." I heard the silence on the other end and grew worried. Then I heard her sigh on the other end and it felt like hours before she spoke.

"Elsa? Where have you been?" I took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to the kitchen island. "New York." I could tell the woman was shocked by that and she had every right to be.

"You ran away to the other side of the country?" the question came out with a bit of anger and I know I deserved it. She was going to be mad, I would think it weird if she wasn't.

"I know, but I got a voicemail from Anna..." I couldn't finish the sentence and Rapunzel spoke up. "So she finally called you about Hans?"

I was confused, how long had this been going on? Whatever this was that was going on between her and Hans. I had a million questions running through my head and just leaned back in the chair.

"I'm flying to California tonight, I will be there tomorrow." Rapunzel was silent and then I heard her voice, it sounded like it had relief in it. Had Anna really needed me that bad?

"Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" As she asked that I realized that I had no idea what I was going to do when I got there. I had not ride, and didn't even know where I would be telling a taxi to go.

"That would be great, I don't even know where anybody is over there anymore." and for the first time in forever, it felt like I was part of the family again. Rapunzel and I talked until six thirty, just catching up on what she was doing and what I was doing. I guess she had a husband now too, his name was Eugene.

I was thinking about our conversation the way to the airport and on the plane. I was going to see Anna again, did she really want to see me? What if she only called because she thought I wouldn't show up and wanted to seem like she tried?

I started to grow worried but calmed myself as I looked out the window of the plane. The sky looked beautiful at night, The stars where so bright that I couldn't stop staring. At some point I drifted off to sleep, and was awoken by the person behind me.

"Hey miss, its time to get off the plane." I woke up and looked at the man staring at me and nodded. "Thank you." He simply smiled and walked off the plane.

As I walked down the stares to the solid ground I noticed the brunette looking at me with her bright green eyes. She ran to me, I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there, and then her arms where around me.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I am so glad your back." I couldn't help but smile at this and she took my hand, leading me to the car.

I didn't talk much, It felt awkward really, seeing California again after five years was a bit of a shock. Then I noticed the house as we pulled up, It was the same house from all those years ago. A large white house with two floors and a tree house in the front yard. I couldn't help but smile at the tree house. So many memories washed through my mind.

The car stopping caught my attention as I looked over at the brunette. "So you still live here after all that time." Rapunzel looked over at me and smiled, I missed her so much, she was always so close with Anna and I.

"Of course, there are so many memories with this house, I couldn't leave it." She opened her door and I hesitated to get out of the car. When I did, I smelt the cool California air and it put a smile on my face.

I turned around the car and Rapunzel already had my bags in her arms. "I got these, just go get comfortable in the house, do you remember where everything is in there?" I nodded and headed to the front door, opening it and walking into the living room. Nothing much had changed and I couldn't help but feel thankful.

"You can have your old spare room if you want? I don't know how long you planned to stay, but pretend you never left." This made me smile even brighter as I walked to the room, turning the corner. Nothing had changed. It was the way I left it eight years ago.

Rapunzel was right behind me, helping me put my things away and noticed the look on my face. "I'm so glad your back, even if its temporary." I looked at her and nodded, letting a small smile pass my lips.

"When your done settling in, you can come out and help me decide what to have for dinner." I simply nodded again and she left, closing the door behind her. Now that I was alone, I couldn't stop the tears that wanted so badly to run down my face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late, Rapunzel and I had decided on chinese food for dinner, we used to eat it all the time when I still lived here. We sat in the living room, she was cross-legged on the couch, sketching a picture in her sketchbook.

I was sitting on the other end of the couch, flipping through channels and eating what was left of my rice. It was a comfortable silence that we sat in, untill the knock on the door caught our attention.

I looked over at Rapunzel and she looked worried, she stood up quickly and looked back at me. "I will see who it is, you can just wait here." I figured something was wrong but I did as she asked.

When she left the room, I heard the door open and I could faintly make out what Rapunzel was saying. "...again? Listen, before you come in..." I couldn't really figure out what she was saying, but all my questions were answered when I heard footsteps walk towards the living room.

As I looked up, my jaw dropped, I had no idea what to say or do. There stood Anna, her eyes where red and puffy like she had cried, and then I saw it. There was a large black and blue mark on her left jaw that spread down her neck.

"El...Elsa?" Was all she could say to me. I didn't even know how to reply. My braid fell down my left shoulder as I stood up.

"Anna..." I whispered it and then she was running at me, I opened my arms and her body pushed up against my chest. I had never held anyone more tightly than I did now. I was afraid to let her go, I felt her body tremble as she sobbed and we fell to the floor.

I looked up at Rapunzel and she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to me. I was so shocked about what was going on that I just sat there, rocking Anna back and forth as she sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat there on the floor, holding Anna as she sobbed into my neck. A million questions went through my mind as I ran my hands up her back, trying to comfort her. Rapunzel had walked into her room, wanting to give us time alone, and so it was just us.

I'm not sure how much time went by, it felt so fast to me, but when the shaking started to slow down I noticed that Anna had cried herself to sleep. We didn't exchange any words, all I did was hold her.

I was still questioning if this was even real as I looked down at her red hair. I shifted so I could get a good look at her face and smiled at the freckles that splattered her nose and cheeks. She was so beautiful, and then I saw the bruise, It was a nasty blue and yellow color. It went from her jaw down to her neck and I couldn't help but feel angry.

"What happened to you?" I whispered and she nuzzled into my neck, taking a deep breath and then slipping back into a deep slumber. I collected her in my arms and lifted her up off the floor, holding her bridal style. Ironic really.

I carried Anna back to my room, laying her on my bed and smiling as she let out small murmurs in her sleep. I pulled the covers down and slipped into bed next to her, pulling them back up and turning to face Anna.

I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her torso, holding her close to me, protecting her. Then my heart throbbed as Anna grabbed ahold of my hand and turned over, pressing her back against my chest and pulling my hand up to her chest. I could feel her breathing and it was like the perfect bed time story.

I woke up that morning to a loud banging sound at the front door. As I looked around I felt a pressure on my stomach and my eyes looked for the source. There was a long slender arm drapped across it, and then as my deep blue eyes followed it up, all the memories from last night came flooding in.

Her face was pressed under my shoulder, like she was hiding from the light. It was so adorable that I didn't want to move her. Then the loud banging came from the door again and I heard Rapunzel yelling. This caught my attention and I softly moved Anna's arm away from me.

As I walked closer to the stairs I could hear the yelling more clearly, and it was causing my blood to boil. "I know she is here, where else would she go?" The male voice echoed in my head and I knew it was familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

"Listen, I am so sick of her coming to me like this, it needs to stop!" Her voice was growing louder and I walked down the stairs, clenching my fist as I noticed the man in the hallway. Rapunzel had tried to keep him back but he pushed his way in, looking on the couch and around the living room.

I walked into the living room and his eyes met mine, at first I thought he looked confused, but then I noticed the anger in his eyes. I looked back at him and the pieces started to fall together in my mind. This asshole, who promised to take care of my sister, was beating her.

"Well, I see you came out of hiding." his voice was bitter and I had to bite my tongue from screaming all my feelings at him. I walked over calmly, taking a deep breath and I could see Rapunzel looking at me with worry out of the corner of my eye.

"Listen to me, you disgusting excuse of a human being." I walked closer and I could see the smirk growing on his face. "My baby sister has a bruise down her neck, and if I find out it was you who caused it, you're going to wish you had never married Anna."

The look on his face shifted to fear for only a split second, and then he looked past me. This caught my attention and I followed his eyes, looking behind me, to see Anna standing in the doorway of the hall. Her face was to the floor and her hand was on the wall softly.

"Anna, I have come to take you home, you need to stop running off like that." It disgusted me at how he forced himself to sound worried about her, and she slowly looked up. It broke my heart, her face was so empty and her normally cheerful eyes where dull.

"I know, I'm sorry Hans." I couldn't believe it, she was apologizing to this asshole. I wanted to turn around and punch him in the face. Then I noticed Anna walking towards him and I stepped up to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, what are you doing?" My whisper came out as a plea and she forced herself to look up at me. "I'm sorry Elsa, we can catch up tomorrow." I couldn't understand it, why would she crawl back to this pathetic man.

"Come on Anna, the car is running and I don't have all day." She looked from me to Hans and then nodded. Her eyes met mine again and I pulled her into a hug. I didn't want to let go, but she was an adult and made her own decisions. I had no right to tell her what to do, I disappeared for five years.

As I held her in my arms, I leaned close to her ear and let my breath tickle her skin. "I put my cell phone number in your phone last night, call me if you need anything." I pulled back and she looked up at me with a soft smile.

Hans cleared his throat and Anna looked over at him. "I'm coming Hans." She walked past me, her hand sliding out of mine and I turned around to watch my sister walk off with this monster. Once the door was shut, Rapunzel looked at me and I felt the hot tears sting my cold skin.

She stepped towards me and I raised my hand to stop her. "How long?" The question rang through the house as Rapunzel let out a sigh. I could tell she didn't want to answer my question so I got angry. "How long Rapunzel! How long has this monster been beating my sister!?" I was shouting now and I felt my body tremble from the sobs.

She let lowered her head in defeat and bit her lip. "Four years.." The words rang through my head, I wasn't sure what to do. A year after getting married, and He was using my sister as a punching bag. I couldn't say anything, I just walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The car ride was silent and felt like it was taking forever. I didn't move, I was afraid to move in fear I would make Hans even more pissed than he already was. It was stupid of me to leave last night, it only made things worse.

He pulled up to the house and shut the car off, I could feel him looking at me and I didn't want to look back. I had too though, If I didn't he would grab my face and make me look at him, I know that all to well.

I turned my head and looked into the eyes of the man who was supposed to protect me and love me, but only put fear into my heart. He raised his hand and I flinched, he placed it on my shoulder and then rubbed it softly.

"I think we need to talk about last night, and this morning." His words scared me, and I simply nodded. "Lets go inside, I took today off of work to spend with you." I forced myself to smile and he rubbed my cheek before getting out of the car. Of course I followed him into our house and he threw the keys on the counter.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed." I looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 11:30 in the morning, so I knew what he ment. I didn't want too, he didn't make me feel special and loved, he made me feel like a toy for his sick needs.

I couldn't argue though, I just forced another smile and walked up the stairs, putting on the purple lingerie that he always made me wear. As I slipped the panties up over my legs, he walked in and smiled at me.

He had his shirt off and was looking at me with greed in his eyes, it disgusted me. Then he walked up to me and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me and throwing me on the bed. As he kissed me I tried to think of happier times, when he wasn't so rough that he bruised my lips. He used to be gentle, always making sure I was okay with everything.

He was a monster now, and as he grunted on top of me I couldn't help but think of Elsa. It was weird, but I kept thinking of her holding me and letting me cry into her neck. She carried me into the bedroom and tucked me in, even made sure I had her number before I left.

She came back for me, and she may have been late, but at least she was here. I had to go see her again, I had to talk to her about everything, try to convince her to stay. I was broken from my thoughts by a slap to my face. I looked up at him and he looked angry.

I understood, he was angry that I wasn't doing anything, he hated it because he told me he could get a doll for that. He knew all the things to say to make me feel like shit, and sex was the only time I could let all that aggression out on him. He didn't mind it when I dragged my nails down his back, drawing blood.

He thought it was because I was enjoying it, boy was he wrong. Every scratch, bite and hair pull was my way of beating him back. I would never have the guts to fight back in a real fight, but seeing his scars in the morning when he went to shower, those little things made me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of a soft knock on my door. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Rapunzel poking her head into my room, smiling at me softly. "Hey Elsa, I have to go to work, I will be back around three."

I smiled at her and nodded before laying my head back down and hearing my door shut with a soft click. Turning my head I looked at the clock, it was five thirty in the morning, and it was way to early for me to be awake.

Right as I started to close my eyes again, I heard the soft buzz of my cell phone going off by the desk, which caused me to raise an eyebrow and slam my hand down on the dresser in search for the device.

Once I grabbed it, I squinted my eyes to read the screen. -Anna-

My heart rate quickened and sat up, a little to quickly, my head felt dizzy and I put a hand on my head to stabilize myself. I quickly opened the messaged and my blue eyes scanned the words.

-Hey Elsa, Hans is working today, can I come over?

I felt my smile spread across my face as I typed back a reply quickly, I wanted nothing more than to see Anna again. As I was typing my mind started to wonder, Should I have her come over? I'm the sick fuck who has feelings for my sister. Maybe it would be better if I told her I was busy today.

Then I remembered the bruise on her neck, and the way Hans had treated her. I couldn't leave her alone to deal with that, I couldn't run anymore. Anna needed me, and I was going to be here for her this time.

-Yeah, Rapunzel works till 3

I felt like her response came quicker than I had time to blink which made me smile again. I opened the message to see a smiley face and her telling me she would be over soon. Then it hit me that I was going to have to be alone with Anna.

What if my sick twisted ways got the best of me? I couldn't put that weight on Anna, not with what she was going through. I sighed and got out of bed, stripping down to my under clothes and heading towards the shower.

Once I let the water hit my back I started to relax, letting my white hair run down my left shoulder. My iPod was playing music loudly in the bathroom as I scrubbed the shampoo into my hair, tilting my head back and singing along to the song that was playing.

Once I finished washing up, I shut the water off and grabbed the blue towel off the rack. Stepping out of the shower I put the towel on my head and rubbed it quickly through my hair before wrapping it around my body.

I stepped from the bathroom into my bedroom and jumped when I noticed Anna sitting on my bed. She looked up at me and I noticed the deep red color run across her face and then I realized I was almost completely naked in front of her.

It was my turn to blush as I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. "I will be right back Anna." I managed to whisper out as I ran back to the bathroom. Once I shut the door I raised an eyebrow.

"Why was she waiting in my room?" the silent question went un answered as I slipped my jeans on and a light blue tank top. I quickly braided my hair in a messy braid that rested on my shoulder and walked back into my room.

Anna looked up at me and I smiled at her as she lit up. She stood and walked over to me, being hesitant before wrapping me into a hug. It shouldn't have caught me off guard, Anna used to hug me all the time, but it did.

I slowly placed my arms around her and held her before she finally let go and looked up at me. She was so beautiful with her bright teal eyes and freckles. Then I saw the bruise again and softly raised my hand to touch it.

I noticed her looking into my eyes with such trust, she didn't even flinch away from me as I very softly traced the bruise. "Does it hurt still?" My voice was so low I wasn't sure if she heard me, but then she shook her head and touch my hand.

"It stopped hurting yesterday, now it only hurts if I press on it to hard." Her voice was so beautiful to my ears, I missed her so much. I mentally slapped myself for having these thoughts about my sister and cleared my throat.

"Are you hungry? I could make us breakfast." The smile on her face was enough of an answer for me and I took her hand, leading her into the kitchen where she sat on a stool next to the island.

"What sounds good to you?" I asked as I rummaged through the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs and the milk.

"Could you make breakfast like you used too?" The question was so innocent and sweet that I couldn't help but love hearing her voice as she asked it. I simply nodded and started to crack the eggs into a small bowl, mixing them with milk to make scrambled eggs.

After a few moments, I placed the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast onto a plate for us and poured two glasses of milk. Placing them onto the table I couldn't help but love the way Anna looked up at me.

"Thank you Els, I have missed this so much." My heart broke as I thought about how long it must have been since someone had made her breakfast in the morning. "No problem Anna, I hope its good."

She smiled at me as I sat next to her and started to eat her food quickly. This made me smile as I started to eat my food as well, we sat in a comfortable silence as we ate and soon both our plates where empty.

I stood up at took her plate from her, rinsing them both off in the sink and then turned to face her, leaning against the counter. "Anna..."

This caught her attention and she looked up at me, her normally bright eyes seemed dull and it broke my heart. "Yes Elsa?"

I walked over to her and stood next to her small form, causing her to look up at me and expose the bruise even more. I took my hand and brought it to her neck, being gentle so I didn't hurt her. "Can we talk about this?"

I noticed the look in her eyes and wanted to take my question back, but then she let out a sigh and turned to face me, her knees on both sides of my body. We were so close that I couldn't help but blush and she placed her hands on my waist.

"Elsa, why did you leave?" The question threw me off guard and I looked down at her confused. I couldn't answer that question, she would see the kind of sick twisted fuck I really am, the kind who has feelings for her baby sister.

"I...I just needed space." Was that really the only excuse I could come up with? Wow was I pathetic. It was like she could see right through me though and she started to run her thumb over my waist, causing me to blush more.

"Elsa, could you please tell the truth? Why did you run away? And leave me here?" She was almost pleading now and It was breaking my heart to see her like this. I hadn't realized that my hand was still on her neck until she turned her face into my grip, making me touch her cheek.

"Anna, I can't tell you..." Another lame excuse, she was going to get angry If I didn't tell her something to make her understand. But what was I suppose to tell her?

She looked up at me and I could tell she was growing frustrated, but was too tired to argue. I simply took a strand of her red bangs and tucked it behind her ear, smiling at her. She gave a weak smile back and then lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Anna..." I started to apologize, I wasn't even sure for which thing I messed up on, I just knew that I had to apologize. She stood up from the stool which caught me off guard and her face was inches from mine, her hands still on my waist.

My face flushed red and I tried to look anywhere but those beautiful teal eyes. "Elsa, you don't have to apologize." Her words where soft and my heart started to jump. I could feel her breath on my face because of how close she was and I only made me turn darker red.

"Anna..." I didn't know what to say and she cut me off, taking one of her hands from my hip and placing a finger on my lips. "You came, you showed up when I asked, and you tried to defend me against Hans yesterday."

I wasn't sure where she was going with this but I knew that If we stayed this close to each other, I might do something I regretted. I tried to take a step back and her grip on my hips tightened. This caused me to raise an eyebrow and looked down into her eyes. "Anna...?"

"I know why you left Elsa, I know why you came back without any questions, and why you didn't want me to marry Hans." I started to panic, was this when she told me that she never wanted to see me again? My mind started to race and I think Anna could hear it beating in my chest.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent, and then I felt Anna pull herself closer to me and I felt myself growing light-headed. "Elsa..." it was a simple whisper and then I felt her lips push against mine.

Was I dreaming? I had to wake up, there was no way this was actually happening. Anna gripped my hips tightly and poured everything into that kiss, and I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Anna must have mistaken this for me not wanting her, which god knows I wanted her so bad, and she pulled back. Her face turned bright red and she removed her hands from my hips. Her voice brought me out of my trance. "I'm sorry Elsa..."

I noticed she was about to run and reached for her, grabbing her arm and gathering all my courage to pull her back close to me. We didn't know what we where doing, at least I know I didn't, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked back up at me and I saw the soft smile graze her lips.

I brought my smile to hers and I felt so good to kiss her, feeling her arms come up to my shoulders as she did. I lost all control, letting my bottled up feelings take over as I pushed her as close to me as I could.

I was surprised when I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let her by opening my mouth slightly and greeting her tongue with mine. The soft moan that escaped her lips was enough to sent me off and I reached my hands down, grabbing her rear and lifting her to the counter.

She smiled and a soft chuckle was let loose in our kiss, her legs wrapping tightly around my waist as mine went up her back. Did Anna feel the same way? How did she even know I felt this way about her?

So many questions ran through my mind, and then it was like a sudden realization that I was kissing my sister, my baby sister. I pulled back from the kiss and looked up into her eyes, they where slightly darker with lust and it really hit me that what we where doing was wrong.

"Anna..." I couldn't even say anything before she pushed her lips to mine again, gripping the back of my head and pouring her all into the kiss. Then she broke apart and we where both panting, trying to catch our breath.

"Please Elsa, don't tell me this is wrong, I need it...I need you" I was so confused but didn't want to argue with her plea. I simply nodded and started to kiss down her neck on the side that wasn't bruised. I was being gentle as possible so that I didn't hurt her.

She rolled her head to the side so I could get to her neck better and then she let out another of her soft moans. "Elsa...I need you." Her hand made its way to my chest and she gently squeezed my breast. It was then that I understood where she was going at with this.

I sucked softly on her pulse point and then looked into her eyes. "Are you sure? Please don't ask this of me if your going to regret it later." She wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulder and nodded before kissing my lips once more.

"I could never regret you Elsa." and with that whisper, I grabbed her rear and lifted her off the table, carrying her to the bedroom we where once in.


	5. Chapter 5

What was I doing? This is my baby sister and I am carrying her to the bedroom like we are lovers. Every inch of me was screaming that this was wrong, but the way her lips felt against my neck told me other wise.

As we got to the bedroom she shut the door with her foot and I took her over to the bed. Laying her down I took a moment to look at her, and god damn was she beautiful. Her two braids were sprawled across the pillow and her arms where up near her head.

I smiled at her and leaned my head down, kissing her lips a little rougher than earlier and ran my left hand up her side while my right supported me. I wanted her more than anything else, and that she was even letting me kiss her now made me fear I was going to wake up any second.

It was like Anna could read my thoughts because she looked up at me and touched my face with a smile. "Els...are you okay?" I smiled back at her and nodded, kissing her neck and speaking between kisses. "I am more than okay Anna..."

I let my hand tug softly on the hem of her shirt as I sucked softly on her neck, being rewarded with soft moans and her hands running up my back. My left hand slipped up her shirt and touched her bare skin, feeling the warmth on my cold fingers. I looked up from her neck and silently asked her permission to remove her shirt.

She smiled at me and leaned up slightly so I could get the shirt over her head, As I did I tossed it across the room and smiled at the beautiful freckles that covered her chest and shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder, pulling her bra strap down and kissing my way across her chest.

I could see her nipples through her purple lacy bra and I felt a warmth growing between my legs, not wanting to push her too far I looked up at her while straddling her hips and ran both my hands up her sides, sliding them behind her back and hesitating at her bra hooks.

"Please..." Her whispered plea made me quickly unhook her bra and toss it over with her shirt. Now sitting on her hips, I looked down at her bare chest and bit my lip at how beautiful she was. I couldn't take it anymore and leaned down, taking one of her nipples in my mouth and running my tongue across the nub softly.

Her hands shot up to my head and she gripped my hair softly, letting small moans escape her mouth. I ran my other hand to the other nipple and pinched it softly between my thumb and pointer finger.

I felt her hips buck up and the friction to my center caused me to let out a light moan. I sucked on her nipple and felt her hands go down my back and grab my tank top. Our body's separated long enough for her to take my shirt off and then I took her nipple back in my mouth.

She arched her back slightly and gripped my shoulders tightly, every sound she made caused me to grow warmer at my center and then I released her nipple with a pop and this caused her to giggle.

I loved her laugh, it was the most adorable sound ever and caused me to smile as I kissed down her toned stomach. I could feel her breathing hitch as I started to kiss her hip bones. I went slow as I brought my hands to her jeans button and started to undo it. She didn't deny me and I started to unzip her pants, waiting for her to tell me to stop.

Anna just laid there with a slight smile and her hands gripping the sheets, her chest was rising and falling quickly as I pulled her jeans down. I could hear my heart racing as I blocked out the voice in my head telling me this was wrong. To my surprise, Anna spread her legs slightly and I noticed the small moist spot from her center on her purple panties.

Biting my lip I looked up at Anna to make sure she was okay with this and she simply nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. I hooked my fingers into her panties and pulled them down, throwing them with the growing pile of clothes. Anna was now completely naked in front of me, and I was speechless. I leaned down and ran my hands up her thighs, looking down at her red curls and letting a smile spread across my face.

Anna must have got impatient because she raised her hips and spread her legs more. I got the hint and placed small kisses up her thigh until I reached her center and kissed her lower lips. This caused a slight shift in her weight and I wrapped my arms around her thighs, gripping her hips.

As I ran my tongue up the center of her folds she let out a soft moan and her hands gripped the sheets harder. As soon as I tasted her I lost control and started to run my tongue in small circles around her nub, causing her to lightly lift her hips.

"fuck..." The whisper was soft but made me suck softly on her clit and then run my tongue down, slipping it inside her and then pulling it out. As my tongue entered her again her hands shot down to my hair and gripped it tightly.

Her moans grew louder and I took my right hand and started to rub her softly. "oh fuck elsa..." I brought my face back up to hers and before I could even kiss her she was grabbing the sides of my head and pulling me into a rough kiss.

I took my right hand and slid two fingers deep inside her, causing her mouth to gape open and a loud moan to escape as she arched her back. "Elsa..." As she whispered my name in between moans I started to move my fingers inside her faster. She gripped my shoulders hard and her nails caused crescent shaped cuts in my skin.

I pushed my fingers into her harder and then she caught me by surprise as her hands reached down and unbuttoned my pants. She slid them down slightly and then shoved her hand into my panties, causing me to buck in surprise.

"Els, you're so wet." her voice was rough and I was about to say something when I felt her finger slide between my folds and I let out a moan as my head fell to her shoulder. She quickly slid two fingers deep inside me and it felt like electricity running through my body.

"Anna..." Having her inside me only made me want to thrust into her harder and I added a third finger, causing her to buck into my hand. I sat up on her hand and it gave her deeper access, causing me to throw my head back and bit my lip.

The bed started to rock against the wall as we started to thrust into each others hands and our hips started to rock against each other. My head was leaned back and when I looked down at Anna it just turned me on more. She had her back off the bed in a flexible arch and her hand was gripping the bed sheet so hard her knuckles were white.

When I started to feel Anna's walls tighten around my fingers I rocked my hand harder inside her and felt my own walls start to tighten against her fingers. "Elsa...oh fuck, I'm gonna..." I smiled as I felt herself release on my fingers and then I through my head back as my orgasm took over.

We rode each others orgasm's out and I leaned my head back down on her shoulder. Our chest where rising and falling rapidly and I pulled my hand out, causing a soft gasp from Anna. I moved over to her side and wrapped my arm around her waist, tracing random patterns on her stomach.

It was silent for a little while and I finally couldn't take it and cleared my throat, still slightly out of breath. "Anna?" She looked over to me with a smile and that made my nervous settle a little. "Yeah Els?"

She turned her head and I leaned up to kiss her softly, running my thumb across her cheek. "I'm sorry I ran off all those years ago." She turned to her side and wrapped her arm around me in a hug and kissed my neck.

"I understand Elsa" She kissed my forehead and then snuggled into my neck. I was still expecting to wake up at any moment and then I looked over at the clock. It was only ten in the morning and I had the house to myself until three.

My pants were halfway down my legs so I just kicked them off and laid there in my under clothes. Anna looked down at me and then chuckled before kissing me softly. "You know, this isn't fair."

I was confused so I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Whats not fair?" My question was answered as she reached behind my back and removed my bra quickly. I smiled as she tossed it to the side and then chuckled.

"Well now, how are you going to get these panties off me while I am laying down?" I teased her and then she quickly got up and pushed me flat on my back. I quickly grew aroused by Anna being dominate and blushed.

"This should be fun" I whispered to her and giggled


	6. Chapter 6

I loved seeing Anna like this, even though that voice in my mind told me this was wrong, that I shouldn't be doing it. Just looking up and seeing her with that smile on her freckled face was enough to make the voice shut up. Her face leaned down and I quickly closed the distance, bringing our lips together and moaning at the taste of her mouth.

I placed my hands gently on her sides and slowly gripped tighter as we deepened the kiss. Feeling Anna's right hand reach down and tug at the waistband of my panties I smiled at her and broke the kiss.

"Having trouble?" My voice was low and out of breath, she giggled at me, and before I knew what was happening she had both hands on my underwear and ripped them downwards. I gasped at the sudden determination in her and heard the sound of the cloth ripping. "No troubles at all." she whispered and I couldn't help but feel the warmth grow between my legs again.

"Holy fuck..." Was all I managed to get out before her lips crashed against mine again. I am pretty sure my lips were bruising from the rough kisses but I didn't even care. I felt her warm skin against mine and wrapped my arms around her torso, lightly scratching her back.

This caused her to let out a soft moan in my mouth and I spread my legs slightly, feeling her thigh against my wet center. It was my turn to let out a louder moan as she smiled at me and lightly pressed her leg against me. "Anna..."

The ginger latched herself to my neck, sucking and licking at my skin, and then she put her hands on the bed and pulled herself up. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but let out a loud gasp as I felt her moist folds come down against mine. "Anna?"

She simply smiled at me and bit her lip as she adjusted herself, grabbing my left leg and placing it over her shoulder. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. The sight in front of me was so breath-taking, yet so wrong at the same time. My baby sister, was on top of me with one hand next to my head and the other grabbing my leg over her shoulder and pushing down so it was against my stomach.

I let out another deep moan as I felt her folds slide against mine, which caused her to bite her lip and a dark blush spread across her face. Anna stopped and smiled at me, as if asking me if I was ready. I simply nodded and instantly threw my head back as she started to rub our sexs together.

I had heard about this before, seen it in a lot of porn, but never imagined it could feel this good. I reached my arms up and grabbed her freckled shoulders, my nails digging in softly, and started to rock my hips against hers. "Fuck..."

Anna's bangs fell over her face as her head leaned down and she started to moan louder, I could feel her grip on my leg tighten and I encouraged me to go faster as I bucked against her. "Oh...yes" Anna let out as my hands fell to her torso and gripped her sides tightly. We started rocking against each other faster and her moans got louder than mine, I was so thankful no one was home because I am sure the neighbors can hear us.

The bed started to rock against the wall but I didn't mind, I looked up and watched as Anna leaned back, holding onto my leg for support as her head flew back and she slide her moist center against mine quicker. "Oh Elsa...fuck..yes!"

Hearing her screaming my name like that threw me over the edge and I started to buck my hips harder against hers, feeling my center burn as I felt my walls contract. I could see as Anna's mouth fell open slightly and her nails in my leg that she was so close. "Elsa...I'm gonna.."

Before she could finish the sentence I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and she let out a loud scream of pleasure. Her screams pushed me and I felt my liquid rush out and meet hers.

Anna let go of my leg and I noticed the small drips of blood from her nails going into my skin, I didn't care though, at least she liked it. Then the red-head fell on top of me and rest her head on my shoulder, our bodies covered in sweat. Our chest rose and fell together as we tried to catch our breath and I brought a hand up to run through her hair.

Wait, when did her braids come out? I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that we where so lost in each other I didn't even noticed that I put her hair down. Anna noticed the giggle and lifted her head to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that I took your hair down." I giggled at that and Anna smiled at me before placing a soft kiss against my bruised lips. It felt nice compared to the rough, heated kisses we had shared before.

She rolled over and rest her head on my shoulder and her arm lay on my stomach, my arm under her neck and tracing light patterns on her shoulder. I was afraid to say anything, afraid to ruin the tender moment we were sharing, but I had to know why.

"Anna..." it was like the small woman could tell what I was thinking because she simply put a finger on my lips and smiled at me. I understood, she didn't want to talk about it either, but we would have to eventually. This wasn't something we could just tell everybody and it would be okay, we are sisters, and this was wrong.

We laid together like that for a while, but once it hit noon we figured it was time to clean up and get ready. I watched as Anna got off the bed and looked around the room, I'm sure she was looking for the clothes we simply threw everywhere.

I leaned up on my elbows as I looked at her, god damn she was gorgeous, her body was toned and she had small freckles everywhere. Then I noticed the small things that made my stomach turn. She had light bruises all over her body and some scars that didn't look right. At first glance she was fine, but once I stared for a while I really started to see them. It made me angry and I wanted nothing more than to go make Hans eat his teeth. I could only imagine what Anna goes through being with that man, and I should have been here for her. I watched as she took her long red hair and pulled it back into a messy bun with one of her hair ties she found on the floor, and then she started to grab her clothes.

"Els?" This brought me out of my trance and I looked up at her with a smile. "Yeah?" She simply giggled at me and walked over to the bed, leaning down and giving me a soft and quick kiss. "You were staring at me."

I blushed and looked away as I sat up on the bed, which needed to be stripped and have new sheets before Rapunzel came home. I didn't have the heart to ask her about the bruises, I knew where they came from, and If I heard her admit it I might just lose it. Anna simply smiled and lifted my chin to kiss me once more. "I am going to use your shower to clean up." I nodded at her and watched her go to the bathroom door that was attached to my room.

Once she shut the door I fell back against the bed again and smiled like an idiot. I heard the water start running and sat up to start grabbing my clothes. A huge part of me wanted to walk right in there and take her in the shower, but I knew we had to get dressed and eat lunch. We definitely worked up an apatite this morning.

After a few minutes I heard the water shut off, I had a pile of clean clothes in my hand and watched the door open. Anna stepped out of the steamed room with only a small white towel around her and I blushed. "Why so shy sis? It's not like you haven't seen my body already."

I blushed even harder and walked towards the bathroom, she stopped me by grabbing my arm and I looked down at her as she leaned up and kissed me again. I would never get used to that.

Once in the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror, shock rushed through me as I noticed the many small bruises on my neck from my sisters skilled mouth. How the hell was I going to explain that to Rapunzel?

I let out a sigh and quickly jumped into the shower, after only five minutes the water started to turn cold and I smirked, not like the cold water really bothered me. Once I washed away as much evidence of what had happened as I could, I turned the water off and pulled the curtain back.

I almost screamed as I came face to face with Anna, who was at the mirror fixing her hair, and she smiled at me. "When did you get in here?" She turned to face me and smirked as she placed her hands on my sides. "I needed the mirror and you don't have one in your room."

I felt myself blush as I noticed I was completely naked and she was now clothed. I'm not sure why it made me blush seeing as I just had sex with the woman, but she noticed it and smirked. "Get dressed, then we can have lunch, I am starving."

She kissed me quickly again and walked out of the room, I was so confused that I just stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Who was this woman and what did she do with my baby sister.

Anna wouldn't do this kind of thing, would she? Then I started to really realize what I had just done. "Holy shit..." I whispered and placed a hand on my forehead, looking into the mirror. "I just had sex with my sister..."

**Sorry guys but this is a shorter chapter, just wanted to get it out before I go to class in a few minutes. Yes I realize that this all happened very quickly but there is a reason for it I promise. :3 Thank you all for the favs/reviews/follows They mean a lot to me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out into the kitchen; now wearing a pair of my dark skinny jeans, light blue tank top and my hair pulled off to my left shoulder as I braided it. Anna was sitting at the table with her phone in her hand. I instantly felt the mood in the room change and I walked up behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

It startled her and she quickly looked up at me, a smile forming on her lips. I had to talk to her about it, what we did was wrong, right? I pulled the chair next to her out and sat down, taking her hands into mine. She could tell something was wrong because her eyes dulled slightly and her smile faded.

"Anna, we have to talk about this." My voice wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be and I could see the sadness fill her face. Circling my thumbs on her hand, I smiled at her to try to bring her smile back.

"What is there to talk about Elsa?" She let out a sigh and looked to the ground. "Are you going to tell me all about what we did is wrong, how I cheated on Hans?" I was confused and raised an eyebrow. Was her cheating on Hans the only things she found wrong about this? Does she even realize she just slept with her sister?

"Anna, what we did was wrong, we both know that, and not just because your married." The look on her face told me that she knew, she just didn't want to admit it. She quickly leaned forward and kissed me, this time it was a hungry kiss, like she was looking for something. I did kiss her back, but soon pulled away and turned my head.

"Anna, your my sister." I heard the soft sob come from her throat and quickly looked up at her, she had two small wet trails down her cheeks and it broke my heart. Her grip on my hands grew tight and she looked into my eyes with those beautiful teal ones.

"You think I don't know that?" her voice was broken, she was trying to choke down her sobs and wasn't doing that good of a job at it. I took a hand and placed it on her cheek, using my thumb to wipe her tears away. "Tell me something Anna."

This caught her attention and she tilted her head, like asking what I wanted. I took a deep breath and tried to think of the right way to word this without offending her or hurting her.

"Did you only sleep with me, because you wanted revenge on Hans?" I obviously didn't think it through enough because that was an awful way to put it. I could see the hurt in her eyes and she pulled her hand away from mine. I wished I could take that stupid question back, think of a better way to ask, but the damage was done.

"Is that what you think? That I would just sleep with anyone to piss off Hans?" Her voice was soft but started to become a shout, I could tell I messed up. I needed to calm her down, and soon.

"Anna...it didn't come out right." Before I could finish talking to her I felt a hard slap across my face, which shocked me. I only stood there with my head to the side as I felt the sting kicking in. I know I deserved it, but Anna wouldn't normally do something like that.

"No Elsa! You need to listen to me, and you need to listen good." She took a deep breath as if she was trying to keep her confidence. "I wouldn't sleep with anybody just to piss someone off, and if I did, it certainly wouldn't be with my fucking sister!" She was shouting now, and all I could do was stand there and take everything she threw at me.

"You left me Elsa, you left me and I was broken. I tried to get over it, but I couldn't...I love you Elsa! I didn't want too because I know how wrong it is, but you make me feel safe." her shoulders where shaking and she was crying harder, I tried to reach out for her but she slapped my hand away.

"When Hans started beating me I needed you, I wanted you." I couldn't take it, it was the first time it was said out loud that Hans was indeed beating her and I got angry. I didn't have any time to say anything though because Anna wasn't done screaming at me.

"I looked for you, but you didn't want to be found, and when I finally did...You came running to my side." Then she stepped closer to me and finally let me touch her. She grabbed ahold of me and started to sob into my chest, gripping my shirt tightly. "Tell me you don't love me Elsa, tell me you didn't want any of this to happen, and I will leave you alone. You can go back to where ever you went to hide before."

My heart broke, and I grabbed ahold of her face, kissing her forehead and noticed the small tear that fell down my face. "Anna, I do love you...its why I left." The red-head looked up at me and looked confused. "You left, because of me?"

I realized how that might sound and found it necessary to clarify to her what I ment. "Anna, you where getting married, you seemed happy, and I didn't want my horrible temptations to get in the way." She looked up at me and touched my face, kissing me and then pulling back to look in my deep blue eyes.

"Elsa..." Then we heard her phone vibrating on the table and we both jumped, I could see the sad look in her eyes. She parted from me and grabbed her phone, answering it as she slowly tried to walk away.

"Hello...I'm Sorry...I went out to shop for the day...okay, I understand...see you soon...love you too, bye." All I could hear was Anna's side of the conversation but I could tell who it was. She turned around and walked back over to me, looking at the floor as she did.

"It was Hans, wasn't it?" My question was answered by a soft nod and I placed my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "You don't have to leave you know, you can stay here." She looked up at me with hope in her eyes but it quickly died out.

"I have to go Els, He will get mad if I take to long." I snapped, I couldn't take hearing it anymore, he was an asshole and should have not control over my Anna. I wanted to beat his skull into the kitchen counter.

"Anna, I can protect you, you know that right?" She smiled up at me and touched my face, leaning up and kissing me softly, God I didn't want this to end. Then it did, and her smile faded as she put her phone in her pocket.

"You don't know him like I do Els, I don't want you to get hurt." Then she walked towards the door and started to put her shoes on. I followed her, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, I couldn't force her to stay no matter how bad I wanted too.

"Anna, This has to stop eventually..." She finished slipping her shoes on and stood up to look at me, a very faint smile crossed her face and she wrapped me up into a tight hug. I instantly pulled her closer and couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"It will, I promise, I just have to have time to work this out okay?" I simply nodded, I didn't want her to leave, and it was killing me to let her go. As she pulled away from the tight embrace I kept my hands on her hips and leaned down, kissing her once more. I didn't know when the next time would be that I could kiss her, so I wanted to memorize this feeling.

Once we parted, I kissed her forehead and she opened the door. Every bit of me was screaming to stop her, just grab her and lock her away, away from that man. Instead, I just smiled at her and touched her shoulder. "Call me if you need anything, and I mean it Anna."

She smiled at me and nodded, walking out the door and I heard the small latch of the door shutting. "...I love you." was all I whispered as I was now alone and I felt the hot tears start to run down my face.

Then the anger really hit me, I became so raged that I punch the nearest wall to me, leaving a large dent and cracking it. Rapunzel wouldn't be to happy but I don't really give a shit now.

I walked into my room and looked at the bed, the blankets were thrown everywhere and my clothes still scattered on the floor. I walked over and grabbed the sheets from the bed, ripping them off and throwing them across the room.

Then I broke, I leaned against the wall, letting out a loud sob and slid down to the floor. Bringing my knees to my chest, I laid my face down and just let myself cry. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was a hand on my shoulder.

oOoOo Anna's POV oOoOo

As I shut the door, I felt the tears running down my face again. Why, why the hell did this all have to happen? Why couldn't Elsa have stayed instead of running off? I had so many questions running through my head as I got into my car.

It took me twenty minutes to get home, and when I did, I noticed Hans's mustang parked in the driveway. Why the hell was he home anyway? He didn't get out of work until four and it was only 1:30.

As I pulled up, I noticed the curtain to the kitchen move, he was waiting for me. I took a deep breath as I shut off the car and got out, walking to the front door. I didn't even have time to open the door before it flew open and I was greeted by two cold eyes.

"It took you long enough to get here." His voice was cold, something happened, and he was going to take it out on me. I simply tried to smile and apologized, telling him that traffic was backed up. He could see through my lies and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the house and slamming the door.

He shoved me into the living room and I looked to the ground, afraid to make eye contact with him. It only pissed him off more and he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look up. "Look at me Anna!" I looked into his eyes and he shook me with his arms, making my head bounce.

"I get out of work early, and want to spend the day with my wife, and she isn't even here waiting for me!" His grip was growing tighter and I could tell I would have two new bruises on my shoulders. I was scared, he seemed so angry, worse than normal and I felt two tears run down my cheeks.

"And now your going to cry!? Are you trying to make me feel bad?" He let go of me arms and I realized just how hard he was holding me. Then I felt a sting across my face, he slapped me, it wasn't the first time but he normally wasn't this bad this quick. I felt myself shaking with fear and I remembered Elsa's words.

"Answer me!" his shout brought me out of my thoughts and I just stood there, not wanting to say anything because I didn't trust my voice. It only pissed him off more, and as I watched his hand rise he stopped and looked at me.

"Where did you go?" his voice was quiet, and this scarred me even more. I was surprised by his question and looked up at him confused. "I..I told you.." Then I felt a large slap across my face again. "Don't lie to me!"

How did he know? I don't understand, was he watching me all day? Did he have a fucking tracker on me? Then I realized what he was talking about as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me close. No, he grabbed the front of Elsa's shirt. I forgot that I put her clothes on after I showered. Fuck.

"Hans..." Then he pushed me, sending me onto the floor and my head bounced off the hard wood floor. I instantly grabbed the back of my head and couldn't stop the tears that flooded my face. When I pulled my hand back, I noticed the thick red liquid on my fingers and stared in horror.

He has never been like this, and he was walking closer to me. I tried to stand up but he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the ground. "Where did you go Anna!?" He was now sitting on my hips and making it so I couldn't move. "Answer me!"

I choked on a sob and my mouth went dry. Then I felt him grab the shirt and rip it, leaving my chest exposed. I screamed and he slapped me, he way of telling me to shut up. Once he got my shirt off me he threw it across the room. "Who the hell were you with!?"

Then I realized that If I didn't answer him he was going to beat me to death. "Rapunzel.." I managed to cough out as his weight was crushing me. He looked down at me with anger and then smiled. "See, was that so bad..."

His voice almost went gentle and this was the worst part, I knew how he worked by now. He leaned down and touched my face, this caused me to jump and my lip was quivering. "Now, why did you lie to me babe?" I looked up and my eyes widened in horror as he raised his hand, but not an open hand, he had a fist.

"Hans...please, no." My plea went unanswered as his fist slammed into my face, I couldn't take it anymore and let my conscious slip away. The last thing I remember was hearing Elsa's voice. "Call me if you need anything..."

**AN: For those of you reading Even at Worlds End, I promise I will update soon, I'm having major writers block and its killing me lol**


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark, that was the first thing that went through my mind as I opened my eyes. The second thing was the excruciating pain that was running through my body. I was disoriented and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 2:38 in the morning, where the was Hans?

I tried to sit up but instantly regretted it as a sharp shock of pain ran through my back. Letting out a low hiss of pain, I fell back onto the bed and raised one of my bruised arms up to my forehead. Thats when I felt the dried blood on my forehead.

"What did you do to me?" was all my soft voice could whisper out and then I looked around the room for my phone. I needed to get ahold of Rapunz... no, Elsa was back. She told me to call her if I needed anything, but she would kill him.

I can't let Elsa go to prison for killing a man, but she was going to know when she saw the marks and bruises. I slowly started to sit up, feeling the pain in every inch of my body, and swung my feet to the edge of the bed.

Once my bare feet hit the cold floor, I took as deep a breath as I could without it hurting, and braced myself for the pain. With one arm wrapped around my torso, and the other on the bed, I slowly lifted myself to my feet.

The pain I had felt was nothing like before, Hans had never gone this far and then I realized that I was only in my undergarments. He must have taken the clothes from me because they belonged to someone else.

I made my way to the bathroom, slowly and painfully, and once in I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My heart started to race, there was no way I could explain this to Elsa...my face was a wreck. I had a large gash on my forehead, and my left eye was dark and bruised. The light yellow bruise on my neck and jaw from a few days ago was still there, and had a few more around it.

I look like I was in a god damned car accident, how the hell could one person do this to someone. Then my eyes widened in realization...a car accident. That is how I could explain this to Elsa. I just have to stage a car accident.

I made my way painfully over to the nightstand, grabbing my phone and then getting some clothes. It took me a good forty-five minutes just to get dressed because of the pain I was in. Then I remembered that I had no idea where Hans was, he could be in the living room waiting for me.

I slowly turned the corner, looking into the living room, but Hans was nowhere to be found. Grabbing my jacket and the keys to my car, I slipped out the door.

It took me a while to find the perfect spot for the car accident, It had to look really bad for all the marks I had on my skin. Then I came up to a large cement wall used so that cars don't go off the road and into the woods.

I collected myself and aimed the car at the wall, putting it in park and getting out. "I am so fucking crazy." I whispered as I grabbed the duct tape out of the passenger seat and lightly taped the gas pedal down.

The engine was revving and I reached over, putting the car in drive and quickly pulling out, watching the car start to take off towards the wall. As I watched it, I held onto my torso and for some reason, braced myself for the impact.

My small Honda hit the wall and the entire front end slammed inwards, making the car stop. It looked awful, and I walked over to the car, reaching in and putting it in park. I removed the duct tape from the gas pedal and tossed it in the back.

"Okay...here goes nothing." I sat in the front seat and awkwardly positioned myself in the damaged vehicle. It was hard because the front was so pushed in and I had to get my legs in like I was driving it.

Once I was in the car, I shut the door and grabbed my phone, making my voice as shaky as possible, which wasn't that hard because all I had to do was think about what Hans did to me last night. Next thing I know I was sobbing and dialing 911.

"911 whats your emergency."

oOoOo Elsa's POV oOoOo

It was close to four in the morning when I felt the small hands shaking me awake, my first instinct was to shove them off and turn around, curling back into my blankets and sleeping. Then the hands started to shake me harder and I heard a panicked voice.

"Elsa! Wake up we have to go!" I opened my eyes to see Rapunzel's green eyes looking at me, they where bloodshot...she had been crying. This caused me to sit up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Woah, Punzel, whats going on? are you okay?" I grew worried as she started to tear up again and I got out of bed, pulling her into a hug. She pulled back and had her phone in her hand, waving it in front of me as she tried to speak.

"The hospital called...they have Anna..." I felt my heart start to beat faster as my mind tried to connect the words. I stood there like an idiot, my mouth slightly opened as I tried to think of the words to say. Hans did something to her, I know he did.

Rapunzel could tell I was stunned and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "We have to go to the hospital, they took her in around three...she was in a car accident."

Those words made me raise an eyebrow as I looked up at her. It wasn't Hans? She was in a car accident? I was taken out of my thoughts as Rapunzel grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the door.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the hospital and I was out of the car before it even stopped fully. I could hear Rapunzel yelling to me, wanting me to wait for her, but I had to go see Anna.

I busted through the door and ran up to the front desk of the emergency department, causing the woman at the desk to look up at me and smile. It was her job, but it only pissed me off. "Where is Anna!?" I was in a panic and the woman simply frowned and looked at me with concern.

"Miss, I would need to know her last name." I felt like an idiot again, of course they would need to know her last name, I wasn't being rational and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Rapunzel had caught up with me and was slightly out of breath.

"Its Anna Arend...Isles...Anna Isles." I had to correct myself, and it only upset me more. I was getting impatient and wanted to know if she was okay.

"She is in emergency room 3 but is being transferred to ICU soon, she can't have any visitors yet." My heart sank and I looked at Rapunzel, she could tell I was about to break and pulled me into a hug. The woman at the desk simply frowned and got out her purse.

"Here, ICU is on the third floor, take this and get yourself some good coffee in the cafeteria." She smiled and handed me a ten-dollar bill. "The free coffee in the waiting room is nasty." She smirked at me and I smiled, holding my hand up.

"Thank you, but I couldn't..." Then she reached out and grabbed my hand, placing the money in it.

"I insist, you're going to need it, you look so tired." I smiled at her and nodded, handing the money to Rapunzel and we started to walk toward the elevator. I couldn't help but feel my hands shake as we stepped through the doors.

"She is going to be okay, she is tough." I smiled at the brunettes words and the elevator stopped, making a ding sound as the doors opened. We walked into the waiting room and noticed another woman sitting in a seat, her head was against her jacket that was bunched up like a pillow as she slept.

"I can go get the coffee if you want." Rapunzel's voice made me look at her and she touched my arm, rubbing it softly. "You should be here if they call us in." was my only response.

Rapunzel shook her head and smiled at her. "Anna will need her sister, she will be looking for you." her words hit me hard, would Anna really be looking for me? What about Hans? Where the hell was he?

"Shouldn't Hans be here? His wife is in ICU." my voice sounded angry and Rapunzel just shrugged, looking at her phone. "The hospital said they couldn't get ahold of him, so they went with her third emergency contact." I nodded and then raised an eyebrow.

"Third? who was her second?" Then I felt my heart race as I realized that I hadn't checked my phone at all since I was awoken. Rapunzel could read my thoughts and simply pressed her lips together and nodded as I pulled out my phone. As I hit the unlock button, the words Missed Call hit me hard.

Anna needed me, they tried to get ahold of me, and I didn't answer. Guilt started to rush through me but was soon pushed back as a doctor walked into the room, holding a clip board. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and brown eyes.

She cleared her throat and looked like she was reading something on the clipboard in front of her. "Anna's party?"

Rapunzel and I looked at her and I was too stunned to speak, I was so afraid that the doctor was going to tell me that Anna had died from her injuries that I started to hear a soft buzzing in my ears.

"That would be us." Rapunzel's voice remained calm and it surprised me, how calm and collective she could be at a time like this.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Belle Bonheur." her voice had a french accent and it made it slightly hard to understand, but I still caught on to what she was saying. "Anna is in stable condition now, but her injuries are severe." My throat went dry and I felt Rapunzel grab ahold of my hand.

"She can have visitors, but only one at a time, and we would prefer it if you let her rest for a bout an hour before coming in to see her." With that she smiled at us and nodded, leaving the small room.

I released the breath I didn't realize I had held while the doctor spoke to us. The next hour was the longest I had ever experienced, the only thing on my mind was that I had to see Anna. Finally, after waiting for an hour and a half, I stood up which caused Rapunzel to look at me.

"I'm going to see her, I have to make sure she is okay." She knew better than to argue with me and simply nodded, pressing her lips together and then going back to watching the TV that was on in the room.

I walked up to the large double doors and pushed the buzzer to the speaker. A mans voice came over it and asked me who I was here to see.

"Anna Isles." There was nothing for a while, and then a loud beep as the two doors opened. I quickly slipped through them and a man smiled at me, bowing his head slightly, "Mrs. Isles is in room 5." I smiled and thanked him as I rushed to the room.

When I turned the corner, my heart leaped to my throat and I froze in my spot. She was sleeping, her mouth slightly open and she would have looked so peaceful, if it wasn't for her beaten face and tubes attached to her body.

I felt the hot tear run down my face and I walked up to her slowly, placing my hand on hers softly, so not to wake her. I sat there by her bedside for what felt like only a few moments, when I noticed her eyes start to flutter open.

"Anna..." I watched her teal eyes open to look at me and a small smile came across her face. I placed a hand on her cheek very lightly and watched her clear her throat. "Els...Elsa, you came."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly. "Of course I did." I took a deep breath and looked at her. "You have to be more careful Anna, look at what you did to yourself." As I whispered the words I noticed her eyes get a little bigger.

"Elsa...I'm sorry." She closed her eyes again and I frowned at her. "Anna, you have no need to be sorry." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek gently, her eyes opened and she raised her hand slowly to meet my face. We where only inches from each other and I felt my heart flutter.

"We shouldnt..." I whispered but she smiled at me and leaned forward, kissing my lips softly. I couldn't help but smile back at her as she pulled away and looked at me with those bright teal eyes.

"I know...but I wanted too." I was about to lean down and kiss her once more when I heard a commotion outside the room. One of the doctors was yelling at someone and I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Sir, you can't go in there! She is only allowed one visitor..." And then the door busted open and Hans was standing there, staring at us as we where only a few inches away from each other. He looked over to me and I could see the anger in his eyes, but when he looked over to Anna, his expression changed.

It looked like an expression of relief? He stormed over to the table and basically threw me out-of-the-way, causing me to almost fall over. "Hey!"

"Anna! I was so worried about you, they told me you where in a car accident and I came as fast as I could." he was out of breath and great at pretending to care, It made me sick. I cleared my throat as a doctor walked in with security next to him.

"Sir, only one visitor for Mrs. Isles." He whipped his head around and then pointed at me. "Then tell her to leave, I am Anna's husband and have the right to be with my wife." His words made me sick and I looked over at Anna who had a sadness in her eyes.

The doctor went to say something but I simply put my hand up to stop him. "Its fine, I was leaving soon anyways." I lied, I wanted to stay all night with her, let her sleep in my arms, but I couldn't.

I didn't want to leave her with that monster, but who would be dumb enough to try something in a hospital. I looked back at her and smiled, blowing a kiss to her, which to anybody would seem innocent for a sister to do.

Anna smiled at me and waved as I walked out to meet Rapunzel, as I did, I looked at the ICU visiting hours listed on the wall. If I couldn't stay all night with her, I was going to be here as much as possible until she came out.

**AN: Not much going on in this chapter, I will be posting another chapter soon, possibly tomorrow, and it will be much better than this one. I apologize lol. I was kind of distracted by watching Olympic Hockey while writing lol Hope you enjoyed anyways, all reviews/follows/favs are loved and appreciated 3 Thank you **


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days where long and dragged out, Anna had been moved from ICU to a normal room on the second floor, and I was always by her side. Hans had visited twice since she was put in the hospital, and his excuse every time was that work got in the way.

So here I was now, sitting in a chair by her bed, holding her hand and running my thumb against it softly. My eyes locked with hers and we just smiled at each other. Rapunzel had to work today but would be over as soon as she was done at three.

I was looking at Anna's teal eyes when the doctor walked back into the room and broke our moment. I didn't let go of Anna's hand and instead held onto it tighter, not worried about hurting her as much anymore.

Most of her injuries had healed, her black eye was now a lot lighter, and her gash on her forehead was almost healed. The hospital found that she had broken two ribs but and they where still sore, but other than that she said she was feeling better.

Doctor Bonheur cleared her throat and smiled at the two, handing some papers to Anna. "Good news Mrs. Isles, you can go home." The words brought a faint smile to her freckled face, but her eyes went dull and I could tell something was wrong.

Dr. Bonheur frowned and looked at Anna, then handing me a pen that I took without thought. "You don't seem to thrilled to be going home, aren't you excited, you get to go back to your husband." The words slapped Anna in the face, I could tell by the way her breathing hitched and her grip on my hand tightened.

Anna just smiled and nodded. "Yes, it would be good to see my home again." her voice was as dull as her eyes and the doctor simply nodded and headed out the door. I looked over at Anna and brought her hand to my face, kissing it softly.

"What aren't you telling me?" My question threw her off guard and she raised an eyebrow, taking her hand and touching my cheek. I smiled and leaned into her hand, kissing her palm and smiling at her.

"I just don't want to go home, I will miss you sitting with me everyday." Her voice was just above a whisper and I felt the slight blush run across my face. I cleared my throat and swallowed hard as I reached over her and took the papers.

"You don't have to go home, you could be released under my care." I hesitated to say but I saw the small smile come across her face. "The doctor in ICU said that you might need some help around the house for the next few weeks, and Hans is never home..." I hesitated to say the next thing, given our current situation. "...I am your older sister, I have all legal rights to take care of you after your discharged."

Anna smiled faintly and took the papers back along with the pen, filling out the papers. Once she was done, and the papers said she would be under my care for the next few weeks and I couldn't help but smile as I stood up.

"Come on, let's get you dressed, I have to call Rapunzel and tell her to go home instead of here." I helped lift Anna out of her bed, careful not to hurt her ribs and I could see the discomfort in her face and frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." she smiled at me and I placed her clothes on the bed. "I got you your sweat pants because I didn't know if you wanted to fight with your skin-tight jeans." I giggled at her and she smiled, then bit her lip. "Thank you, I was hoping you didn't bring me jeans."

While Anna got dressed, I headed to the hall and let Rapunzel know about her discharge and that she would be at our house. I walked back into the room and stopped as I looked at Anna, she had on her grey sweat pants, and a light purple tank top that had thin straps to show of her freckled covered shoulders. Her long red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she looked so god damned beautiful.

I walked over to her and smiled, holding my hands out and placing them on her side. I noticed the small blush run across her face and she looked down at the ground, glancing up at me now and then. "Elsa...what are you doing..someone could walk in.."

She was protesting but I could see by the smile on her face that she didn't really care. I titled her head slightly with my right hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As we pulled apart, I rest my forehead on hers and smiled.

"Lets get you home." She smiled and I lead her out of the hospital, getting outside and helping her into the extra car that Rapunzel had let me borrow while I was here. The ride home felt like a long one, every bump would cause Anna to wince in pain and I thought it was my fault.

Once we pulled up to the driveway, I stopped the car and frowned when I noticed the red mustang sitting there. Hans was at Rapunzels house...and I was going to kill him if he tried to take Anna away.

I noticed the way Anna's breathing hitched as she looked at the car and I placed my hand on her cheek. "Wait right here, I will get rid of him, okay?" She simply nodded and I grabbed the papers that said she was to stay with me.

"Be careful Elsa...he can be...scary." She struggled to figure out how to describe him and I simply smiled at her and pulled her hand to my face, kissing it softly. "Well, he has no idea how scary I can be." And with that I got out of the car and walked up his, noticing he wasn't in his car.

That asshole actually broke into Rapunzels house...I'm gonna kill him. I walked to the front door and noticed it was unlocked, barging in and meeting the man in question sitting on the couch, watching TV like he lived here his whole life.

He looked up at me and smiled, and that smile caused my blood to run cold. It was like looking into the eyes of a shark before it was about to eat you. As he stood up, I braced myself, holding the papers in my hands.

"Elsa...I was waiting for you, where is Anna?" its was horrible, the way he sounded and talked like we had been good friends our whole life. I clenched my jaw and glared a hole through his head.

"That is none of your concern Hans, she is to be in my care for the next three weeks, not yours." The look on his face caused great pride in me but quickly turned to fear as I saw him change to rage.

"What do you fucking mean its none of my concern!? She is my wife!" He walked closer to me now and I simply held the paper out to him, as he snatched it from my hands and his eyes ran over it quickly.

"You see Hans, you where always busy at 'work' so the hospital wanted to know if there happened to be someone who could take care of her, I volunteered." I could see the rage in his eyes as he crunched the paper up and threw it back at me.

"This is bullshit! I want my wife to come home with me!" He was extremely close to my face now and I could feel my heart quicken, but simply kept a calm expression. I didn't show any emotion to him and pointed my eyes to the paper on the ground.

"That was a legal document Hans, and if you don't get off this property in the next five minutes, I will call the cops and explain that you have beaten your wife and now want to take her against legal orders for her to stay with me." I was so nervous, but didn't show it to him, I kept my calm and then noticed the rage in his eyes growing but he simply backed away from me and turned towards the door.

"You think this is funny, but wait till Anna is back home with me...because whatever happens, is on you." His words caused me to lose my calm face and I looked at him in confusion and then my face twisted to anger.

"You disgusting ass pig, if you ever put a hand on her again, I will find you and I will kill you." My threat went unanswered though, as he walked to his car and I ran out the door to make sure he didn't notice Anna in my car.

Once he pulled out of the driveway and drove off, I walked over and helped Anna to get out of the seat, holding her up. She looked at me concerned but I simply smiled and nodded at her. Once inside the house, I sat her on the couch and changed the channel of the TV from sports to cartoons. Anna always loved cartoons, always telling people it wasn't her fault she was still a kid inside.

I smiled and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and then coming over to sit next to her, opening it and handing her the drink. She leaned against me, and I ran put her hair down, running my fingers through it. I kissed the top of her head as we watched Tom and Jerry, and after about two episodes, I noticed her breathing deepen and she was asleep.

This was perfect, Anna sleeping against me as I played with her hair, and soon enough I was asleep with her. Taking in her sent and warm body heat as we sleep perfectly together.

**AN: Yay double update :3 The good parts of this story are coming up and I guess its exciting me because I just keep writing lol. Anyways, Smut to be coming soon, and yes, Hans shall get what he deserves :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of something breaking in the kitchen, causing my eyes to shoot open and look in that direction. I felt weight on my stomach and looked down, a smile spreading across my face as I saw the sleeping red-head in my lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, you guys looked so peaceful." Rapunzels voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the brunette with a broom in her hand. She must have broken a glass and was cleaning it up.

"It's fine, are you okay?" I kept my voice at a soft whisper so I didn't wake Anna up, she needed the rest after the incident with Hans. Rapunzel just nodded and threw the glass shards away. I glanced over at the clock and let out a sigh.

"Holy shit, we slept the day away." I whispered, it was now five in the evening and as I spoke I heard my stomach start to rumble. Rapunzel laughed at me and pointed to the kitchen behind her. "I had just made dinner if you want some."

I smiled but looked down at Anna and couldn't bring myself to move, she looked so beautiful sleeping on my lap like that. "No, I don't want to disturb her." I started to rub my thumb on her stomach with the hand that was resting across her torso. Then Anna turned her head into my stomach and rolled over to her side, wrapping her arms around me.

"eat..." she whispered in a sleepy voice and I couldn't help but smile. I placed a hand on her cheek and she opened one eye half way, smiling up at me.

"Your hungry, I'm hungry, and we slept all day." she mumbled and I nodded at her. I helped Anna sit up without hurting her too much and kissed the top of her head. I stood up from the couch and reached my hand out for Anna to take.

Rapunzel was watching us from the kitchen doorway with a smile on her face and had the plates ready at the table. "I hope you guys don't mind, but Eugene is coming over for dinner as well."

I smiled at her and nodded. "It will be nice to finally meet your mysterious prince charming." She laughed and playfully smacked my arm. As if on que, the doorbell rang and Rapunzel jumped up, practically running to the door.

I was helping Anna get into her chair, and when I looked up, she kissed my lips quickly. I felt the dark blush spread over my face and I quickly turned to see if Rapunzel and seen what had just happened.

"Anna.." She quickly put a finger over my mouth and smiled at me. "I know, but I had to, your being so kind to me." I smiled at her and heard the other two walk into the kitchen, Rapunzel giving me a strange look, probably from the dark shade of red my face is.

"Elsa, Anna, this is my boyfriend, Eugene." The tall brunette male smiled at us and raised his hand to wave at us. I smiled and nodded at him, feeling Anna take her hand off my shoulder to wave at him.

"Eugene, This is my older cousin Elsa, and her younger sister Anna." I frowned at the word sister, I hated hearing it. It only reminded me of how wrong this secret, whatever it was, between me and Anna was. Anna must have seen my frown because she placed a hand on my shoulder again and squeezed it softly.

"It's nice to meet you Eugene, I have heard not so much about you." I giggled and Rapunzel slapped me lightly. Everyone sat down, Eugene and Rapunzel on one side and Anna and I on the other. Rapunzel had made potato soup and it was the best tasting food I had in a while. It had been so long since I ate real home-made food, and Rapunzels was the greatest.

After everyone was done eating, I stood up to take everyone's bowls and couldn't help but smile at Rapunzel. "That was the best food I have had in a while." I noticed the small blush on her face as she was praised and I took the bowls to the sink.

Once next to the sink I looked out the window and my heart sank, There he was, leaning against that red car, with his arms crossed. He noticed me looking at him through the window and smiled, bringing his hand up and motioning with his finger for me to come out there.

I felt the rage build up in my stomach and I dropped one of the bowls, causing everyone in the dining room to go silent. "Elsa, are you okay?" I could hear Anna's worried voice and I took a deep breath to try to calm my nervous so she didn't know I was angry.

"Everything is fine, I just dropped a bowl in the sink." my voice failed me, I could tell when I heard the chairs scraping against the floor. I quickly walked through the dinning room that lead to the front door and looked at Rapunzel, not daring to make eye contact with Anna.

"You," I pointed to Eugene and could tell my face looked angry. "Can you come with me please." He simply nodded and stood up, I took my attention to Rapunzel. "Keep her inside." I pointed to Anna and I could tell the red-head was getting worried.

She simply nodded and Eugene stood next to me. "Elsa, what's going on?" I heard Anna's scared voice and I frowned. I couldn't tell her that monster was outside, I didn't even know what he wanted.

I simply started to walk out the front door, Eugene following close behind. Once I opened the door Eugene noticed the man start to walk towards me started to walk faster. I didn't stop, I had no intention of hearing what he had to say. I simply got in his face and put made myself look as big as possible, which was hard because he towered over me.

"Listen here you piece of shit, I told you not to come here anymore and if you did I would call the cops, so you had better have a damn good reason to be stalking Rapunzels home?" I spit the words out like venom and I noticed his face show a flash of fear, but was quickly turned into a smug smile.

"Who is that? Your body-guard?" He looked past me and to Eugene, who seemed just as pissed as me. I tightened my fist into a ball and my pale knucklels turned whiter. He looked down and noticed, letting out a deep chuckle and then smiling at me.

"What are you going to do Elsa? Hit me?" He then leaned so close to my face that I could feel his breath on my face. I felt the anger building up inside of me and all I wanted to so was hit him. I wished so much that he would hit me, then I could beat him with an excuse of self-defense.

"You know Elsa, Sometimes at night, when I am drilling your sister I can hear her whimper your name." His smile as he spoke pushed me over the edge, my eyes widened and the words hit me. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I turned to walk away, taking a deep breath, then I felt his hand grab my arm and I snapped. Turning around quickly I pulled my fist back and pushed it forward as fast as I could. The sound of his nose crunching under my fist was a great sound.

Then I felt the pain run through my fist and grabbed it with my other hand as Hans stumbled backwards. I think I heard someone scream my name, but everything was fuzzy, I could only focus on Hans. His words echoed in my mind again and I wasn't happy with just a broken nose.

He had to suffer. So I ran at him, throwing myself on his body and making him fall to the ground, my legs startled his waist and I started to punch his face, arms, and chest one fist after the other.

I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face or the pain from my hands until Someone was pulling me from him.

"Elsa, Enough!" Eugene, it was Eugene, and he was pulling me back to the house. I got free from his grip and ran over to Hans, making sure his bloody face was looking at me.

"You stupid bitch! I'm gonna have you arrested for assault!" I laughed at this and did something I didn't think I would ever do, the adrenaline must have really been pumping because I punched myself. Giving myself a black eye and looking down at him with a smile.

"If you go to the cops, I will tell them that I was using self-defense after you punched me for no reason, I was only protecting myself." She turned to Eugene and that's when she noticed Anna and Rapunzel in the doorway. They had seen the entire thing and I silently cursed Rapunzel for letting Anna out of the house.

"Tell me Hans, who are they going to believe, when we have three witnesses here." He stood up and wiped the blood from his face, going around his car to the driver door. He looked at me and his smug smile was gone, opening the door.

"You messed with the wrong person Elsa, and when this is all over, and I have won...remember who started this war." He looked past me and to Anna, making my blood boil again. "And if anything happens to Anna, how would you feel about yourself, knowing it was your own fault."

WIth that, he slammed the door and peeled out of the driveway. It was like all my energy and Adrenaline went with him in that car, because as soon as he turned onto the street, I fell to my knees. My hands were bruised and bleeding, and I felt the pain in my face growing.

Eugene walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. He had a smile on his face, not a smug one like Hans, but a real smile. "Come on, let me take you inside."

I smiled and nodded, feeling him lift me up and carry me to my room. Anna and Rapunzel where right behind us and as soon as he placed me on the bed, Anna was right by my side. Rapunzel and Eugene walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving Anna and I alone.

"Elsa, what happened out there?" her voice was small and I looked up at her, placing a broken hand on her cheek. I didn't know how to explain, I couldn't bring up what he said to me.

"He pissed me off, and I went over board I guess." She looked down at me and leaned down, kissing my forehead and then smiled. I was expecting her to scream at me, or at least yell at me about beating up Hans for no reason. She didn't know what he said to me.

"Let me fix your hands up." She whispered and walked out of the room, coming back a few moments later with a bowl of warm water and a first aid kit. It stung when she put the warm clothe on my wounds, causing me to wince and look up at her.

"You can't tell me this hurts? I watched you punch yourself in the face without hesitation." we both giggled at that and she finished wrapping my hands up, brining them up to her mouth and kissing them softly.

"Thank you Anna," she smiled and leaned down, kissing my lips softly, and I kissed her back while brining my wrapped hand to the back of her head. When she pulled back I let out a soft wine and she smiled at me.

"You need some rest, now we both need to heal." I smiled at her as she started to unbutton my pants, causing me to raise an eyebrow and blush softly. "Anna, what are you doing?"

She giggled at me and pulled my jeans down, throwing them onto the floor, and then reaching her hand under my shirt, unhooking my bra and skillfully took it off with my shirt still on.

"You can't sleep in your clothes now can you?" she smirked at me and I felt myself feel tense as she pulled her own pants off, standing in front of me in her panties. I looked away with a blush on my face was she removed her shirt and bra, leaving her chest exposed to me.

"I am going to borrow one of your shirts, okay?" I simply nodded and swallowed hard, then I felt her climb into the bed, wrapping her arm around my torso and nuzzling her face into my neck.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head, smiling as I felt her lips kiss my neck in response. Hans words echoed through my mind though, making me cringe and hold her tighter.

"Elsa?" I smiled and kissed her once again.

"I love you Anna." she smiled up at me and kissed my lips softly, bringing her hand up to cup my face. "I love you too Elsa."

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, and for anyone reading Even at Worlds End, I am working on that chapter as well, it should be up tonight :D**


	11. Chapter 11

My phone going off on the night stand next to me made my eyes open slowly. As my brain registered what was going on, I felt a light arm on my waist. The memories of yesterday flooded my head and I let out a sigh, causing my sister to stir in her sleep.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, rubbing her arm softly and reaching over to shut off my phone alarm when I realized that it was a call. I squinted at the screen to see who was calling and was shocked that it was the hospital.

I slid my finger across the screen to answer the call and speak quietly so I don't wake up the sleeping red-head next to me. "Hello..." I noticed the voice as soon as it came through the line as Belle, Anna's doctor.

"Is this Elsa Arendell?" I looked over at Anna and slowly pushed her hand from me, sliding out of bed and walking into the kitchen. I heard Belle speak once again and realized that I never answered her question.

"Yes, I'm sorry, this is Elsa." I placed the phone between my ear and shoulder as I started to make coffee and wake up a little.

"This is Doctor Bonheur from Mercy Hospital, I am calling in regards to your sister Anna and her recent visit with us." I nodded and then realized that she couldn't see me so I cleared my throat and grabbed the phone, leaning against the counter.

"Is everything okay with her?" I heard some shuffling of papers in the background and a deep sigh from the doctor.

"When I was going over her injuries I noticed some things about them that didn't seem consistent with a car accident." I felt my heart jump and I wasn't sure where Belle was going with this but I know I didn't like it.

"What does that mean? I thought it was clear that she was in a car accident, they saw the car against the cement wall." I hadn't noticed that my voice went up slightly and I cursed myself for being loud, looking in the hallway at my bedroom door.

"Yes, that is true, but where there should have been injuries from the airbag, there wasn't. And not to mention that she had bruises and cuts in spots that a car accident wouldn't cause." I could tell from the way she ended the sentence that she was hesitant to tell me the next thing on her mind.

"What was wrong with her Doctor?" I leaned against the counter and gripped the edge with my free hand, not liking this conversation and the way Belle was talking.

"I found cuts and bruises on her inner thigh, as well as some on her back which would have been safe from the seat." I heard her let out a sigh and set something down. "Elsa, how is Anna and Hans relationship?"

This question threw me off guard and then I realized where she was going with this. My eyes widened and I looked at my bedroom door again. "Why do you ask that Doctor?" I knew the answer, I wasn't stupid. Anna lied to me, and worst of all, she was covering for that asshole.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but the marks on your sisters body are ones that I have seen in a lot of rape and abused victims." The words hit me hard and I started to breathe heavy, It wasn't so much the abuse that hit me, but that horrible word...I threw myself out of the trance I was in and cleared my throat once more.

"Thank you for letting me know Doctor, is there anything else she needs to do?" I felt my voice fail me as my fear leaked into my throat and into Belle's ear. She told me softly that Anna should come back for a checkup in the next week and then we hung up.

I noticed that during our conversation the coffee had finished and I got out two mugs, realizing that Rapunzel would have left for work already as I glanced at the clock. It was only eight in the morning and ran my hand through my messy bangs.

I got the pancake mix out of the counter and grabbed some chocolate chips, knowing chocolate chip pancakes where Anna's favorite. It took me about fifteen minutes to get breakfast ready and when it was done, I made Anna a plate and poured her a glass of milk.

I walked into the bedroom to see Anna sleeping with one hand on her bare stomach with the shirt lifted up to her chest. Her other arm was up above her head and her mouth was open, her hair everywhere and I couldn't help but smile.

Once I placed the plate on the bedside table along with her glass of milk, I crawled onto the bed and smiled down at Anna. My white braid fell over my shoulder and tickled her nose, causing her to slap her face and make small grunts.

The giggle escaped my throat before I could stop it and Anna noticed, smiling and getting comfortable again. "Good morning Elsa." She murmured softly and I leaned down, kissing her neck softly. Anna smiled and tilted her head, letting me kiss more of her neck and I did.

I heard the soft moan escape her mouth and she brought her arms around my neck, shifting her body under mine as I kissed up her jaw and then brought my lips to hers. The two of us shared a deep kiss and then I felt the sharp pain run through my hand as I placed it next to her head to hold me up.

"Elsa?" she broke the kiss and I leaned up, holding my hand slightly and smiling at her. "Its okay, I just forgot that I beat someone in the face yesterday." I giggled and Anna sat up, holding my hand in hers and kissing it softly.

"I will have to change your bandage today." I smiled at her and placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, running my hand down her long braided pigtail. Then she lifted her nose slowly and I could see her moving it as she sniffed the air. "What is that amazing smell."

I felt myself blushing as I pointed over to the bedside table and her eyes widened. "I made you breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, just like you like." I saw her smile widen from ear to ear and she leaped forward, hugging me tightly. She leaned back and then kissed me over and over, which made me smile.

"Oh, thank you Elsa, I havent had chocolate chip pancakes in forever." I watched her turn her body towards the bedside table and she brought the fork to her mouth, letting out a moan as she swallowed the food. I took this opportunity to sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her torso.

She smiled and continued to eat as she leaned into my embrace, causing me to rest my chin on her shoulder. I couldn't help but blush as she brought the fork up to my mouth and smiled at me. "You need to eat as well, and your cooking is just to good for me to hog for myself."

I took the fork into my mouth and smiled at her, kissing her cheek as I watched her finish her food. Then the room grew quiet and I felt the tension growing, making me decide that it was time to talk about it.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" She turned to look at me and wrapped her freckled arms around my pale ones. She could sense the hesitation in my voice and I could see the worry in her beautiful teal eyes.

"Anna..." I couldn't bring up the car accident, I just couldn't put that on her yet, so instead I decided to talk about the one other thing that was on my mind. "Anna, What is going on between us?"

I watched as she sat up from the bed and turned around, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in hers. I didn't want to ask, I wanted it to just stay like this, us kissing and holding each other like it was nothing. But it was, she was married and I was her older sister.

"I don't know Elsa, All I know is that you make me feel safe, safer than Hans ever made me feel." She took a deep breath and kissed the skin on the back of my hand, sending shivers down my spine.

"And I want to make you feel safe Anna, I want to be the one who holds you at night, and takes care of you when your sick or hurt." I bit my lip and looked down at our hands, not wanting to say the things that had to be said.

"I want that too Elsa, I want it more than anything, For us to be together and not have to deal with anyone else." Her grip on my hands tightened and I didn't want to look into her eyes, didn't want to see any pain that could be there.

"Anna, I want that too, but you know it can't happen." I ignored the pain that shot through my hands as she squeezed tighter and yelled into the silent room.

"No! It can't happen if you don't let it!" Her voice was shouting now and I could see the tears that fell down her cheeks. It sent pain through my chest and I couldn't help but look away as she continued to yell.

"We can do this Elsa! We can be together no matter how wrong it is. The two of us, we can face this thing together, move away and start a new life where no one knows we are sisters." She choked on the last word and I had to look down as she sobbed harder.

"Anna, that sounds great, really it does. But what about Hans? What about Rapunzel? Your still married remember?" Her next words caught me by surprise and I snapped up to look into her eyes, holding her hands tightly with my sore ones.

"Elsa, please, I am getting a divorce from Hans." She whispered and I could hear the pain in her voice. "I...I have wanted to for a while, but I was too scared to face it alone." I looked down at her and our eyes connected, making my heart race.

We sat there for what felt like an eternity until she finally lunged up, brining her soft lips to mine. Her words still echoed through my mind as our kiss deepened and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Was it true? Was she really going to leave that monster?

I ignored all the pain in my hands and face as her lips pressed against mine harder, I could almost taste all of her needs as she parted her lips and ran her tongue across mine. I gladly took the offer and let her moist tongue enter my mouth to wrestle my own.

I smiled into the kiss and brought my sore hands down her back to land on her bottom, pulling her closer to me as she straddled my hips. I didn't want to hurt her already sore body so I made sure my moves where gentle, squeezing her bottom through her panties.

This let a soft moan escape her mouth and get trapped into mine, making us both smile as her arms wrapped around my neck. No words were needed as I broke the kiss and started to trail them down her jaw and to her neck, latching onto her pulse point and sucking softly.

I knew it would leave a small hickey, and at the moment I didn't care, Anna was mine and I was going to make damn sure that it showed. I felt her chest push up against my own and felt her perky nipples push past the thin fabric of my tank top she was wearing. I couldn't help but notice that it was a huge turn on that Anna was wearing my clothes.

I gripped the bottom of the tank top and lightly pulled up, looking into her eyes for approval. She simply nodded and lifted her arms as I pulled the shirt off, throwing it across the room and watching as her breast were freed. I couldn't help but feel the warmth grow between my legs as I took one of my wrapped up hands and gently gripped her breast.

This caused a soft moan come from the gingers mouth and I couldn't help but smirk and lower my head to her nipple, running my tongue across it. She shivered on my lap and I swirled my tongue around the hardened numb, using my fingers to tug softly at the other one. I felt Anna pull my hair tie out of my braid and I raised an eyebrow at her as I looked up.

"I like running my fingers through your hair." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back as she ran her fingers through my braid, letting it come loose as my white locks fell down my shoulders. I lowered my head again, and took her nipple back into my mouth, felling the moister between my legs grow as Anna's hips start to move against mine.

I kissed up her breast and collarbone, then up her neck and back to her swollen lips. My hands wandered down to her bottom again and lifted her gently so I didn't hurt her. She looked at me confused as I turned her and placed her on the bed, kissing her neck again.

She brought her hands up to my hair and gripped it tightly as I sucked harder on her neck, grabbing her breast and massaging them. I noticed as she brought her hips up to meet mine, begging for the friction as I raised my so she couldn't get it. This caused a soft whimper from her and I started to kiss down her chest, stopping to lick each nipple softly.

I took my injured hands and wrapped my fingers on the waist of her panties, pulling them down slowly with a wicked smile on my face. I watched as her face flushed dark red and she brought one arm above her head, the other resting on her stomach.

"Elsa...you can't, your hands..." She stuttered out and I just smiled up at her, kissing her stomach over her hand, which she moved and placed on my head. She gripped my hair tightly as I continued to kiss down her toned stomach, stopping at her hips.

"Who said anything about using my hands." I spoke and my voice was dark and seductive, more than I had planned it to be. This caused Anna to blush again and I couldn't help but bite her hip bone, causing her to let out a gasp and grip my hair tighter.

I kissed lower and lower, until I was hovering over her center, looking up to see Anna with her head back against the bed and her bottom lip between her teeth. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and used my fingers to pull her bottom lips apart. I smiled at her shiver of anticipation and then ran my tongue up the length of her slit.

Anna's reaction was to bring her other hand down and grip my hair with both hands, raising her legs up over my shoulders and gasping. This caused my to grow wetter and I traced my tongue back up to her swollen clit, circling it.

"Fuck Elsa..." Her moans were muffled by her arm as she brought it up and threw it over her face to cover her blush. I took her clit into my mouth and sucked on it, gently at first and then getting slightly rougher. This caused Anna to buck her hips up slightly, then I released her clit and worked my way down to her entrance.

I teased her at first, licking around it and only dipping my tongue in a little and quickly pulling it out. This wasn't sitting well with Anna as she bucked her hips harder against my face. "Els...please." Her whimper made me moan into her moist center and I finally gave her what she wanted.

I drove my moist tongue deep into her wet walls, causing her to buck up and moan loudly. Her hands where back on my head as she pulled my hair tightly, arching her back breathing heavy. I worried about her injuries but they didn't seem to bother her as she wrapped her legs around me tighter, pushing my face closer to her center.

I pushed my tongue deeper inside her, exploring her walls and tasting every inch of her insides. My hands clung to her thighs and I felt her own hands push me deeper. "Oh god...Fuck Elsa!" She moaned and panted as her back arched and I could get my tongue at a new angle. I glanced up to see Anna arched up and it was so fucking beautiful.

"Oh Elsa...Oh Fuck, right there." her moans grew louder and should have been worried about someone hearing but we where home alone, and she could be as loud as she wanted to be.

I brought my hand around and started to rub circles around her clit as I drove my tongue harder and faster inside her, causing her to arch her back higher, damn was she flexible, and I felt her inner walls grow tighter.

"Elsa...fuck baby almost there..." she panted and moaned loudly as she pulled my hair and then brought her hands to my neck, digging her nails into my shoulders. I felt her body start to shake and she opened her mouth wide. "Yes...oh yes, please don't stop, oh fuck Elsa."

She started to scream out random things and I'm pretty sure I could feel blood running down my shoulders as I felt the liquid run into my mouth. Her whole body tensed up and she let out a scream of pleasure. Sliding my tongue out of her, I licked up all of her cum and helped her to ride out her orgasm, feeling her twitch and loosen her grip on me.

Once she let go of me, I crawled back up to her kissed her, causing her to slap me and wipe her mouth. I smiled and raised an eyebrow at her pretending to be hurt. "Whats wrong Anna, I think you taste great, just wanted to share." She slapped me playfully and then her arm dropped in exhaustion.

We lay there for a good half hour, just cuddling and then I looked over at her. She was staring at me and when we made eye contact she giggled, pushing me softly and then cuddling up against me. "You lied."

I looked down at the red-head confused, and a little worried about what it was she thought I lied about. She simply laughed and ran her hand up my shirt, gripping my breast tightly, causing me to let out a moan. "You said you didn't need your hands."

I laughed at this shrugged, leaning forward and kissing Anna softly. "I'm pretty sure that I said I wasn't planning on using them,but hey, heat of the moment." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but bite my lip. This is what I wanted, me and Anna, just the two of us.

I was thrown out of my train of thought when Anna squeezed my breast again. "Anna?" The question went unanswered as she leaned forward and kissed me a little rougher this time, pinching my nipple. "What? I know your just dripping down there, and need to be touched."

The tone of her voice caused me to blush and I simply swallowed hard and nodded as she ran her hand down my stomach, cupping my sex hard and smiling at me. "Then shouldn't I return the favor?"

I liked this side of Anna.

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry I disappeared and haven't updated this nor Even at Worlds End in a while, but I had a death in the family and am still trying to work things out seeing as he lived in TN and I am from NY. I hope that this long chapter will make up for this but Even at Worlds End is my main fanfic and I don't really want to rush out a chapter for that so I hope to have it out by Monday :3 Again I am sorry and I hope you like the chapter :D All Favs/Follows/Reviews are highly appreciated 3**


	12. Chapter 12

I was thrown down onto the sheets, which where now scattered around the bed. It was like Anna had completely forgotten about her recent injuries as she pulled my shirt off and straddled my hips. My ears and the back of my neck grew a deep red as Anna leaned down, running her lips across my neck as her chest rubbed against mine. When her nipples brushed mine I let out a soft gasp, causing the ginger to smile up at me and giggle.

I had no words to say, I had never seen this side of my sister before. Her normally bright teal eyes were filled with a dark lust and it felt like she knew and planned every move she was making. I was thrown out of my thoughts as her hands grabbed my pale wrist and threw them over my head. "Be good." Was all she whispered and then her head dipped down to suck on my nipple.

My back arched slightly and I felt her release my wrist and run her hands down my arms until they landed on my rib cage. Her back was arched up as she licked and sucked on my breast, taking turns between each one. I could feel myself growing wetter with each breath she took. Anna curled her fingers and ran her nails down sides and let her hands land just above my hips.

I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want to ruin this moment of bliss or whatever confidence Anna had grown in this time. The ginger's lips made their way up my neck, sucking softly at my pulse point, and then going up to my jaw. I let a soft moan escape my lips as she kissed my jaw and nibbled playfully at my bottom lip. I leaned my head to capture her lips but she quickly pulled back, making me whimper softly.

"I'm in control here love, and I said be good." Her voice, god damn, that voice could kill me. She leaned down and kissed me quickly as I felt her hands move to the buttons on my pants, quickly letting them loose and pulling the zipper down. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and curled my fingers together as I forced my hands to stay above my head like Anna wanted.

She pulled my pants down so slow that it took all my will power to not rip them down myself. She could tell I was getting impatient as she looked up at me with a smirk on her face that could make me melt. Her head leaned down and she put her lips against the flesh of my stomach, going lower as she pulled my pants down. Finally, the horrible article of clothing fell to the ground as she tossed it aside.

Anna continued to kiss down, not bothering with my panties which caused me to raise an eyebrow. Then I realized what she was doing, and god damn she was being so evil I could barely stand it. With my panties still on, she lowered her lips to my bottom ones, kissing the fabric that was between her mouth and me. It was the worst tease I had ever experienced and I couldn't handle it anymore, so I brought my hands down, hooking my fingers on my panties to pull them down.

Anna quickly grabbed my hands and shot a look up at me, "Now now Elsa, what did I say." Her voice was going to be the death of me, and then I was shocked when she grabbed my panties and pulled them off, leaving me just as exposed as her. I smiled until I felt her grab my arm and flip me around so I was on my stomach, "Anna?"

I heard her let out a deep chuckle as she grabbed both my arms, pulling them behind me and holding both wrist with her left hand. I was so shocked by her strength, especially for a woman who was in the hospital not to long ago. Anna pulled me up to my knees, still holding my wrist with her hand and let her right hand snake around my waist, resting above my naval.

Her breast were pressed against my back and she leaned her head over my shoulder, taking my ear in between her teeth. I felt my heart racing in my chest as her hand went lower down my stomach and stopped just above my clit. Her grip tightened on my wrist as she pulled me back slightly and ran her finger down to circle my clit once, making a sharp gasp escape my lungs.

Anna must have liked my reaction because she did it once more, quicker this time as I felt my hips buck towards her fingers. I leaned my head back on her shoulder as my breathing started to quicken, and then she ran her finger down my folds, slowly and then back up. I couldn't stop the moan that filled the air and I bit my lip quickly after. "Please..."

Anna smiled and kissed my cheek, running her finger quicker against my slit, circling my bundle of nerves every so often. My breathing started to hitch and I could feel myself dripping as she pushed my legs father apart with her own. I was ready to whine when I felt her middle finger slide inside me, so slowly that it was almost painful. I moved my hips against her finger, trying to get more friction than I was, but she instantly stopped moving.

I got the hint, she was in control and she was making all the moves. So I let out a whimper and stopped moving, letting her continue to do what she wished. I felt her turn her head to kiss my neck as I was leaned on her shoulder, and as she bit down on my skin, her finger started to pull out of me, before pushing its way back in quickly.

I tried so hard not to move my hips with her hand, I tried to focus on the pleasure that was rushing through me, but god when she pushed into me I wanted nothing more than to push back. Then she caught me by surprise by adding another finger and pumping into me faster, causing me to arch my back. She must not have minded this because she simply kept going, causing me to let out deep grunts and moans as my mouth hung open. "Fuckk..."

Anna smirked against my skin as she thrusted harder and I could have sworn I was going to see stars, my inner walls clenching and un clenching against her slender fingers. I could feel my edge coming close, my body shaking as my moans grew louder. And as I was about to release all that built up pleasure and tension, she stopped. I couldn't stop the loud whimper that escaped my throat and Anna simply let out a chuckle and pulled her hand out, bringing it back to my hip. "Anna...please"

She smiled and kissed my shoulder tenderly, almost becoming a different person than she was two seconds ago. Then she quickly pushed me forward, still holding my wrist so I had nothing to catch myself with as my face hit the bed. All that was running through my head was how the hell this small, fragile woman was doing all of this. And then those thoughts went away as I felt her push her fingers into me again, this time coming from behind, which was a whole new angle for me.

My head flew back but quickly back down as she held pressure to my back, not letting me move my body. I felt her fingers rubbing my moist inner walls in a way that has never happened before and I couldn't stop the loud moans that came from my mouth. Anna must have loved what she was doing to me because she started to pull me up by my arms, letting me arch my back, but she stopped when I was parallel to the bed. If she wasn't holding me up I would have fallen to the bed again, but god this felt so amazing.

"Fuck...Anna" I forgot what I was going to say as she pushed up and made my legs tremble. I had never felt anything like this before and it was the best thing my body had ever gone through. I must have been in such a bliss that I didn't hear the bedroom door swing open, but I did hear the shocked gasp the came from my cousin's mouth as she entered the room.

"What the fuck!?" Rapunzels voice broke Anna out of whatever state she was in this whole time and she quickly dropped my wrist and pulled her hand from me. I was almost angry with the fact that Rapunzel had ruined such a moment between us, but then the embarrassment and reality of what was happening began to sink in.

I quickly grabbed the nearest thing to cover up Anna's naked form, which ended up being the sheet that was pulled off the bed in our passion. Once I had the sheet wrapped around Anna, I reached down and grabbed my pants, pulling them up quickly as I looked at my shocked cousin. "Punzle please, let me explain." She was shaking her head and walking out the door as I buttoned my jeans and grabbed my shirt.

I turned to Anna, who had a look of terror on her face, and walked over to her quickly. She looked up at me and I could see the tears about to run down her face. My hand came up to cup her cheek and I kissed her lips softly, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling back and pushing her hair behind her ear. "You stay here, I will go talk to her okay?" The ginger simply nodded and pulled the sheet closer to her, visibly shaking from the thoughts running through her mind.

I grabbed the hair tie from my desk on the way out and pulled my white hair into a messy bun as I walked into the living room. When I got out there though, Rapunzel was gone, and I looked out the window in time to see her bumper turning down the street. I let out a sigh and walked over to the counter, picking up my phone that I had left there after the call from the doctor.

I scrolled through my contacts, stopping at Rapunzels name and letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I selected the contact and went to new message, getting ready to type. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, or how I was even going to start to explain what she had just walked in on, but I had to try something. Rapunzel didn't deserve what she had just seen, she didn't need that weight on her shoulders. Part of me was happy though, It wasn't a complete secret now, someone knew.

I was snapped back from my thoughts by the buzz of my phone, saying new message. I looked at the name on the screen and swallowed the lump in my throat. Rapunzel was beaten me to the text message, and part of me was too scared to open it a read it. What if she was kicking me out? What if she didn't want anything to do with me anymore? Or worse, what if she treated Anna different now?

I pulled myself out of it and pressed the center button, forcing myself to read the message. At first I was confused, I didn't know what to think of the message, it was so normal and simple that it threw me off.

"Hey Els, What do you and Anna want for dinner? I will be home later tonight and can bring something home with me."

After I read it a few times I realized what was going on, it was just like when she found out she was adopted and her mother wasn't her birth mom. Rapunzel was pretending she didn't see what she saw, she was pretending everything was normal. Rapunzel was going to shut everything out and focus on things to be the way they are suppose to be, which means I am going to have to sit her down and talk to her about this. Its going to be worse than I though, and I didn't know if I wanted to do this.

I sat in the stool by the kitchen island and ran my fingers through my messy bangs, not knowing what to do next. I quickly typed back to her that anything was fine for dinner and threw my phone over to the couch in the other room. I shoved my face into my hands and felt the rage from my actions hitting me.

Why the hell did this have to happen to us?


End file.
